


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°33 : Black Widow

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Child Murder, Drabble, Feels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Natasha, qui n'a pas encore rejoint le SHIELD, doit accomplir une mission particulièrement éprouvante.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
> Suggestion de musique : « What If The Storm Ends? » de Snow Patrol
> 
> Remarque : Et encore de la déprime... mille fois désolée, surtout que je vous avais promis la dernière fois quelque chose de plus joyeux ^^'

Elle reprit finalement le contrôle de sa respiration erratique. Ses adversaires s'étaient révélés coriaces, aujourd'hui, mais rien qu'une assassin russe surentraînée ne pouvait défaire. Et après avoir abattu les « protections » – les gardes –, elle avait réussi à atteindre la « cible » – une petite fille, nièce d'un opposant politique.

Natalia Romanoff fixa le cadavre ensanglanté de l'enfant, et l'horreur la frappa. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses propres mains tremblantes et tachées de sang.

Même lorsque le rouge noirâtre aura été lavé, elle aura à jamais le sang de cette enfant sur les mains – ainsi que celui de tous les autres innocents qu'elle avait été forcée de cibler depuis des années.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 116. Vous me pardonnez le dépassement d'un mot ? * yeux de Chat Potté *
> 
> Petite note de l'auteure : Si mon prochain drabble s'avère être autre chose que du crack, je vous autorise à me jeter des pierres xD


End file.
